


Danach

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Boerne Is Comforting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurt, Thiel Is Hurting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danach schien alles, was davor gewesen war, unwirklich und weit entfernt.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/87435.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Danach

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Orte: Folterkammer  
>  **Genre:** Für mich ist es Pre-Slash, aber kann problemlos als Freundschaft gelesen werden. Und auf jeden Fall h/c.  
>  **Warnungen:** Gewalt, aber nur angedeutet, nichts graphisches.  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 40 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Eigentlich wollte ich das Prompt gar nicht wörtlich nehmen, sondern was lustiges draus machen. Einen Zahnarztbesuch zum Beispiel. Aber wann hat man schon einmal eine Entschuldigung, hemmungslos h/c zu schreiben ... ;)  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten  
> Originalpostingdatum: 18.7.2013

***

_Er hatte an das Ende nur ganz verschwommene Erinnerungen. Eine vertraute Stimme. Hände, die ihn abtasteten. Das Gefühl, in Sicherheit zu sein. Schwärze._

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war er nicht mehr an diesem Ort. Es war hell, und es roch ganz anders. Krankenhaus, informierte ihn sein Gehirn mit einiger Verspätung.

"Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder."

Eine vertraute Stimme. Er blinzelte. Boerne sah anders aus als sonst. Unrasiert. Knittrig. Jahre älter als vor ... drei? vier? fünf? ... Tagen, als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Er wollte etwas in der Richtung sagen, aber als er den Mund öffnete, bekam er nur ein Krächzen zustande, das ihn selbst erschreckte.

"Wollen Sie was trinken?"

Das klang gut. Thiel nickte, das klappte wenigstens. Boerne faßte nach seiner Schulter und half ihm, sich etwas aufzurichten. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, daß ihm nichts mehr wehtat. Trotzdem schien er nicht fähig zu sein, sich ohne Hilfe zu bewegen. Erschöpft sackte er wieder zurück, gegen Boerne, der halb hinter ihn gerutscht war und ihn festhielt.

"Ganz langsam." Er versuchte, nach dem Glas zu greifen, aber seine Hand tat nur im entferntesten Sinn das, was er wollte. Zum Glück kommentierte Boerne das nicht, sondern hielt ihm das Wasserglas so hin, daß er trinken konnte. "Die Kollegen haben über die Infusion natürlich schon einiges an Flüssigkeit zugeführt. Sie waren grenzwertig dehydriert."

Das Glas wurde wieder abgesetzt. "Besser?"

"Ja." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, aber immerhin. Thiel schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. So viele Fragen, aber im Moment war er nicht in der Lage, sie zu stellen. Ihm war warm, fast zu warm, und Boernes gleichmäßige Atemzüge hatten etwas Hypnotisches. Er war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, als ihn ein leises Klopfen aufschrecken ließ.

"Frau Staatsanwältin?" Boernes Stimme hatte einen überraschten Unterton.

Frau Klemm schaute von ihm zu Boerne und fragte: "Wie geht's ihm denn?"

"Er ist jedenfalls noch nicht in der Verfassung, um -"

"Ich bin nicht hier, um ihn zu befragen", unterbrach die Staatsanwältin. "Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht."

Er wußte, daß er eigentlich dagegen protestieren sollte, daß die beiden über ihn redeten, als wäre er nicht da. Aber das einzige, wozu er fähig zu sein schien, war sich noch mehr gegen Boerne zu lehnen, der sich bei den Worten der Staatsanwältin wieder spürbar entspannt hatte. "Schlafentzug. Dehydriert." Die Worte schwebten irgendwo im Raum, ohne Bezug zu ihm selbst. "Zahlreiche oberflächliche Verletzungen, aber zum Glück nichts wirklich Ernsthaftes."

Die Erinnerung an die Klinge eines Messers, die im grellen Licht aufblitzte, überfiel ihn so unvermittelt, daß er vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Aber dann legte Boerne auch den zweiten Arm um ihn, und er entspannte sich wieder und ließ die Augen zufallen. Sicher.

"Er braucht nur ein bißchen Zeit." Boernes Stimme klang fast fremd, so leise. "Aber das wird alles wieder."

"Ja." Auch die Staatsanwältin klang anders als sonst. Fingerspitzen berührten seine Schläfe. "Schlafen Sie noch ein wenig. Und Sie sollten auch irgendwann schlafen, Boerne. Sie sehen kaum besser aus."

"Ich kann hier noch nicht weg", sagte Boerne. Den Tonfall kannte er, dachte Thiel schläfrig. Wenn Boerne auf stur schaltete, war da nix mehr zu machen.

Er hätte nicht erwartet, daß er darüber einmal so froh sein würde.

* Fin *


End file.
